Secret Smile DG
by Vivika Malfoy
Summary: SONGFIC. Baseada na música Secret Smile do Semisonic. COMENTEM.


Secret Smile – Semisonic

Gina Weasley estava andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem muita pressa, afinal era Sábado, seus deveres já estavam prontos e apesar de estar nevando lá fora o dia se mostrava perfeito aos olhos da jovem.

"Ai que dia agradável, apesar de frio... acho que vou dar uma volta pelos jardins, aqui dentro está tão monótono. E além disso estou precisando pensar na minha vida."

Não muito longe dali, e já nos jardins do enorme Castelo, o jovem Malfoy pensava na sua vida e nas suas prioridades enquanto atirava pedrinhas no lago.

"Que vida mais bizarra esta minha. Vivendo como os outros querem que eu viva, não podendo ser eu mesmo. Tendo que mostrar ser uma pessoa que eu não sou. Ok. Eu sou um pouco assim, afinal um Malfoy não pode ser bom, não é... mas até onde essa vida de submissão vai me levar, Merlin !"

Draco divagava nos seus pensamentos quando uma sombra lhe chamou a atenção. Mesmo com tanta neve branca era possível distinguir o ponto vermelho mais adiante. Ele aproximou-se sem se dar conta que a dona dos cabelos flamejantes era uma das inimigas da sua família.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

Ele estava encantado com a voz da jovem Weasley, ela cantarolava uma melodia gostosa de se ouvir, trazia tanta paz. E era essa paz que ele sempre buscou mais ainda não tinha admitido para si mesmo... até agora.

_So use it and prove it_

_Remove this whirling sadness_

_I'm losing, I'm bluesing_

_But you can save me from madness_

Ela cantava e sorria de forma tão angelical, e quando se deu conta que estava sendo observada, virou-se depressa para ver quem estava ali. E qual foi a sua surpresa.

Malfoy? O que faz aqui? – indagou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo impressionada com o que via. Draco Malfoy estava sorrindo. "Oh, Merlin a cada dia ele fica mais bonito."

Nada de mais, Weasley. – disse ele impressionado com a beleza da caçula Weasley.

Poderia fazer nada em outro lugar? – ela estava com medo, afinal nunca tinha visto o Malfoy sorrir tão abertamente antes. Mas ainda sim queria que ele ficasse.

Minha presença te incomoda? – perguntou Draco sem deixar de sorrir.

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

_And you use it only for me_

_Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile_

And you use it only for me 

Bom... na verdade não... – respondeu Gina confusa – mas imaginei que a MINHA presença te incomodava, ou não? – perguntou.

Isso foi antes.

antes de quê?

Disso.

Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, os rostos estavam próximos demais para recuar, a respiração ofegante, era possível até sentir os batimentos cardíacos um do outro.

Malfoy, o que...?

Draco. Me chame de Draco. – disse ele antes de dar-lhe um beijo cheio de paixão. A paixão era tanta que Gina se afastou assustada.

Pare, o que acha que está fazendo? – ela perguntava agora indignada. – porque... porque fez isso? – ela estava confusa, mas feliz. Indignada, mas feliz. Afinal ela esperava por este momento há anos.

Sinceramente, não sei. – ele estava sendo sincero pela primeira vez – apenas senti que era o que eu devia fazer.

Sentiu? Como assim sentiu? Então você usa esta desculpa sempre que quer arrancar um beijo de alguma garota?

Você me entende Weasley, eu sei que me entende. – disse ele sem dar ouvidos às ofensas dela - Você passa pelos mesmos problemas que eu. É sozinha mesmo cercada de gente. Tem que fazer a vontade dos outros sempre. Nunca pode mostrar quem você é de verdade.

Ele estava descrevendo-a melhor que ela própria. Por isso ela apenas decidiu ouvi-lo.

... Eu estou cansado de fazer sempre as vontades do meu pai. Por isso decidi que não vou seguir os planos dele. Não vou me juntar aos idiotas dos Comensais e nem ao estúpido "Lord"...

Gina estava chocada, **ele** estava ali. Draco Malfoy, o seu amor mais secreto desde o seu terceiro ano, e estava desabafando tudo que o atormentava há anos.

... me manterei neutro nesta guerra idiota. Por culpa dela muitas pessoas inocentes morreram – ele lembra-se de sua finada mãe e não contém uma lágrima – e muitas famílias ficaram destruídas, paixões não realizadas, amores não correspondidos... – e nisso olha para Gina. "Como eu queria que ela soubesse. Oh meu Merlin que sentimento tão grande é esse que me atormenta sempre que a vejo? Amor? Será que um Malfoy é capaz de sentir isso por alguém? "

_So save me I'm waiting_

_I'm needing, hear me pleading_

_And soothe me, improve me_

_I'm grieving, I'm barely believing now, now_

Ela não se controlou. Correu de encontro aos braços de Draco e o abraçou com toda paixão e força que possuía.

Não importa quantas vezes você me insultou, não importa quantas noites eu não consegui dormir por sua causa. Não importa quantas lágrimas eu já derramei por te amar e não ser correspondida. Agora o importante é que eu estou aqui, do seu lado, e nada mais te fará sofrer. Eu prometo. – Gina agora olhava dentro daqueles olhos que tanto amava e sorria. Ela também desabafava pelos anos que teve que esconder seus sentimentos.

_When you are flying around and around the world_

And I'm lying alonely 

_I know there's something sacred and free reserved_

_And received by me only_

Você não sabe o que acabou de dizer... tirei um alívio do meu peito, achava que somente eu te amava. – Draco disse com os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas, enquanto passava a mão delicadamente pelo rosto da ruiva.

Você também me ama? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – e porque nunca me contou?

Bom, Weasley..

Gina. Me chame de Gina.

A minha situação é complicada, não tanto quanto ficará a partir de agora – ele a segurou mais forte pela cintura- mas era complicada... imagina só enfrentar 4 irmãos seus...

Na verdade são 6 ... – Gina agora sorria ainda mais enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos.

Ok. 6 então... eu os enfrento. Pra ter você ao meu lado eu enfrento qualquer coisa. Eu...

Ainda era difícil pra ele dizer aquilo. Nunca disse "Eu te amo" para ninguém além de sua mãe antes. Sim, agora tinha certeza que a amava.

... shiu... – ela pôs os dedos sobre os lábios dele – eu te entendo, não precisa dizer se não puder...

Você não entende. Eu TENHO que te falar isso, está guardado há tanto tempo... eu.. eu te amo, Gina.

Eu também te amo Draco – disse ela em meio à sorrisos e lágrimas...

N/A: E aí gostaram? É a minha primeira Songfic, ok. Então se não está lá essas coisas, dêem um desconto, ok. Rs

Bjinhus pra geral.

Deixem seus comentários, ok.


End file.
